A life not worth living
by Ravenclaw.princess15
Summary: A life without Ashley? For Chris, this was a worthless existence. So when he had to decide if he should sacrifice himself for her, the choice was clear. But when he finds out it was all a prank, would he really want to leave her alone? Or would he hold on with both hands?
1. Chapter 1

**What if Chris didn't want to leave Ashley after their incident? What if he admitted there and then that he loved her? I don't have the script so I'm sorry that the dialogue is inaccurate.**

(0(0(0)0)0)

Chris opened his eyes, rolling his head back. He blinked a few times, his vision blurry, as if awaking from a long nap. Of course, waking up should be peaceful; in a bed, the sunlight streaming in through the window, perhaps - if you are lucky - the person you love next to you. But when Chris opened his eyes he was not in a bed. There was no sunlight - there was also no window in this room. But he had woken next to the person he loved, at least. there was Ashley; perfect, intelligent, funny Ashley.

Perfect, intelligent, funny Ashley, who was unconscious, tied to a chair and had a black eye.

"Ashley!" He exclaimed, suddenly aware of the straps bounding him to his own chair as well. Ashley stirred, her eyes fluttering open then flooding with fear as she strained in the chair.

"Chris? Oh god, Chris where are we?"

"I don't know, Ash. What happened to your face?" He asked, concerned.

"I don't know, I think he hit me," she said, tears filling her eyes. Chris felt his blood boil as he looked at her, covered in blood and bruises, crying. His heart beat ever faster in his chest like a drum calling him to war.

"I swear, when I get my fucking hands on him, I'll kill the son of a bitch!" Chris shouted, and he meant it.

"Oh now now Chris," the maniac's voice echoed throughout the room. "You've already taken a life tonight, made one hard decision. Are you ready for another?"

Chris looked down at the table, the gun placed just within his reach, intended for him. He grabbed it, prepared to use it as soon as the psycho revealed himself.

"If your life is the one I'm ending, I'm ready any moment, man."

"Oh no no no no, Christopher, you must have a difficult choice. I am not the one being punished here. No, your choice is simple; kill yourself, or kill Ashley."

"What the fuck?" Chris spluttered out, sitting up straight as his heart beat faster. Not Ashley again! Please, not Ashley. "No, no way."

"Kill yourself, or kill Ashley," the maniac repeated. "Or die together."

As he finished speaking lights turned on above the pair, two metal saws now visible. They started spinning, faster with every passing second, then began lowering. Ashley began screaming and sobbing, pleading to be spared.

"Ash!" Chris shouted, swallowing the lump building up in his throat. He was going to die... Oh god, he was going to die, miles from his parents, his home, his family. He was going to commit suicide, because how could he kill Ashley? He loved her; he had loved her for about 2 years now, never entertaining the thought of dating another. Ashley was his person. "Ashley!"

Her sobs subsided as she looked up at Chris, her terrified staring deeply into his, as if pleading. Pleadings or him to make it better, to get them both out, alive. But the saws were lowering, time short.

"Ashley, listen, I'm gonna get you out. I just... Jesus, I'm gonna get you safe, okay? Just... I need to say sorry."

"W-what?" Ashley questioned, puzzled and terrified.

His heart was beating erratically, and Chris was worried he'd have a heart attack before he could do the deed; if he did, would Ashley be spared?

"I just... I should've told you sooner. But I love you, Ash, I always have... Every second I spent with you was the only thing I ever wanted to do with my life! Every moment with you was all I wanted. And man, I should've kissed you, I should've told you this. But now it's too late, and if this is all I can do, this is what I will do."

"Chris - Chris, no," she suddenly replied, the sternness of her voice shocking Chris. "You saved me once already, let me save you this time. Please, let me do this, if it's the last thing I ever do; let me save you."

He stared at her, his eyes filling with tears he was unashamed of. If he was going to die, then damn it, he was going to cry about it. Ashley's offer appealed to him for a second; he imagined going back to his mum, hugging her, seeing his stupid little brother again, going to college, getting his dream job, getting married, having kids, a house, a car. But none of that could happen with Ashley; would that really be a life worth living?

No. The saws were close now, close enough to touch... He couldn't waste any more time. This was it. This was the end.

He stared at Ashley for one long moment, took a deep, last breath, and closed his eyes. As quickly as he could, he turned the gun on himself and pulled the trigger.

Live a good life, Ashley.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley stopped screaming, but Chris did not open his eyes. For one thing, he was afraid that if he tried, he wouldn't be able to... But he was pretty sure he was breathing.

He could feel his heart beating in his chest. He took in a deep breath and opened his eyes, looking up at Ashley, who was terrified. The lights turned back on as he lowered his hand, shocked at the sudden appearance of Sam and Mike.

He should be dead. He shot himself in the fucking head; he should be dead. Had something gone wrong? Had the gun malfunctioned? Would they both be killed as punishment?

"Chris! Ash!" Sam shouted as she and Mike rushed over and began fumbling with the ties on their chairs. Chris thought he was going to throw up; he still couldn't believe he was alive. He kept his mouth firmly closed whilst Mike helped him, but something that made his skin crawl further was the maniac's voice echoing through the room.

"Blanks," the garbled voice called. "Blanks, Christopher."

As his heart rate continued to decrease and his own nerves calmed, he noticed Ashley's reaction to the maniac. Whilst he had relaxed knowing that he could never have shot anyone; that his life was never on the line, Ashley was never going to be killed by his hand, she was scared beyond her wits. Ashley strained in her chair, her eyes frantic. He saw the blossoming bruise across her face and felt a surge of anger driving him forwards.

"You fucking dick, I'll kill you!" Whilst Mike struggled to untie his last harness, Chris lunged forwards, prepared to show this guy what he got for hitting a girl, let alone his girl.

Chris still stopped short at that thought, even now... Ashley was not his girl. Yet.

The maniac laughed and leant down slightly, lifting his hands to his head. Chris felt tension surge up inside of him as he anticipated the face of the man he would kill. He was going to destroy him, to punch his goddamn face in for touching Ashley, and if he found that a single scratch was left upon her skin that he was not yet aware of, he would inflict that upon him too. Chris had never wanted to hurt another human being more.

When the maniac removed his mask, Chris wasn't sure if he should be more or less angry.

"Josh?" He exclaimed as all four teens stood still, paralysed with shock. He was dead! Ripped apart in front of him! Killed by his own hand. Whilst Josh began a long and boring speech, Chris couldn't listen; all he could think about was Josh. His best friend, his childhood companion, he mentally fragile and yet harmless best friend.

The words he had spoken earlier flashed through his memory; "Ashley's looking pretty hot tonight", and "I just wanna rip that parka right off of her and make some snow angels". Josh had already admitted his attraction to her, hit her, chained her to a chair. How the hell had he been his best friend? How had Chris allowed him to be alone with her for a second?

"Jess is dead!" Mike exploded, bringing Chris back to his senses.

"W-what?" Josh asked, looking genuinely confused.

"Don't play fucking dumb," Mike snarled. "Jess is gone, and you're gonna pay you fucking dick!"

This was new information. He should have wondered why Mike was back, and more importantly why Jess wasn't. How had she died? Had Mike seen it? Was it quick?

Chris stood up, all of his limbs now free. He strode towards Josh and punched him with all of his might, throwing his entire body behind his fist. Josh stumbled back and fell to the floor, and with satisfaction Chris walked away.

"Chris?" Ashley stammered, walking towards him. He wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder, placing his body slightly in front of hers. She shook in his arms, was so frail and thin; why hasn't he been protecting her all evening? Why had he not admitted his feelings sooner?

"Chris," Mike said seriously, standing over Josh. "How about we take Josh to the old shed out back? Make sure he can't hurt anyone else?"

Chris was conflicted. That sounded appealing; to get Josh as far away from them as possible. There he could no longer hurt anyone; Josh would be separate, he would be detained. They would be safe, at least the ones who were left.

But when Ashley squeezed his arm, he knew he could not leave her. Before he had shot himself - or thought he shot himself - he had seen his entire life; possibility and hopes. But in every version that flew past his eyes, a hundred miles an hour, Ashley's face was there.

She was his future. How could he leave her now?

"How about we tie him up back up in the lodge? We can make him sit on the stairs or something... And we'll just carry on with our evening. Probably get washed, bandaged. He can just sit there and... Wait."

"Seriously?" Mike questioned. "Jess is dead. I don't want him in the same fucking country, let alone building."

"I didn't kill Jess!" Josh slurred from the floor, and Mike gave him a sharp kick to the side.

"Look... It's cold out. We don't wanna get caught in a storm. Let's just get him secure then wait until dawn."

Mike paused for a moment then sighed and shook his head slightly. "Fine. But if he starts pissing me off, I'm gonna shoot him."

Mike hauled Josh to his feet, Sam walking with them both upstairs. Chris guessed that she wanted to keep an eye on them to make sure Josh didn't get assaulted.

Too badly.

"Chris?" Ashley squeaked, stepping away from him.

"Yeah?" He asked in a sensitive voice, worried about what was wrong.

"You were going to kill yourself for me," she whispered. "That's twice now... You saved me."

"Yeah, well," he stammered, rubbing the back of his head. "I couldn't let you get hurt."

"What you said back there," she said her eyes wide and lips slightly parted. "About... Me. Us-"

"Ash, forget it," Chris rushed, terrified. "Now isn't really the best time."

Ashley licked her lips and stared up at Chris for a long moment. Chris felt his heart race in a different way now; he wasn't afraid of dying, he was afraid of missing out on this, his chance. What if this was it? But it was too late; he had dismissed the situation. He couldn't change his mind now.

But then something happened that surprised him. Whilst he had dismissed the situation, Ashley certainly hadn't. With sudden courage that was not common to Ashley, she lunged towards Chris and pulled his face towards hers. Her hands clamped behind his head and her lips crashed to his. She curved her body into him and he wrapped his arms around her waist without hesitation, pulling her up onto her tiptoes.

For too long he had waited to do this; for too long he had been afraid. But now he knew this was where he belonged, with Ashley, wherever she may choose to go.

She pulled her face away from his and gasped for airs rating up into his eyes. "Thank you."

Chris shook his head and shrugged his shoulders slightly, his mouth agape. He was entranced by Ashley - she was all that mattered now.

They just had to wait until dawn to work out the particulars of their relationship... For now, that could wait.

Chris pulled her in for another kiss.


End file.
